


Tangled Strings

by Lovely_Reira



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), This is not a spoiler free zone, everyone is hurting, lotta spoilers, lotta suffering too, past relationships with the RFA referenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: There is only so much a person can take. Only so much heartbreak, only so much temptation, only so much despair before even the happy times became tainted. And how could she ever be happy knowing that as soon as she had finished that it would all be ripped away?So there is only one option left. One thing she had never tried.Running away.





	1. MC Has Left The Chatroom

Sitting in the room, a girl with long brown hair sighed softly as she pressed a pop up on her screen, alerting her to a text. She didn't need to read it, she knew what it would read. After all, it was day one.

It was Zen, sending her a personal message through the messenger. She responded how she knew he wanted her to, her fingers moving without her even having to put thought into what she was writing. She knew exactly what to say, not just to Zen but, to all of them. She had done day one more times than she could recall at this point. No, that was a lie. This was her forty-second day one and she knew it. After sending the text, she put her phone down and waited for the forty-first time that she would read each of their first messages to her. The first day she had never even reached the chat room. Taken by unknown to a paradise that she never got to see. She was no longer fearful of him but, when his ominous text showed up in her phone, she responded appropriately.

Her first reset had been the most jarring, set aside as a dream...a very realistic dream but, a dream nonetheless. That was, until everything played out the same way as it had in her dream except she played along like an obedient girl when Unknown told her to go inside.

And then she met them.

  
They were odd, it was undeniable from the first chat. Somehow, she didn't mind it though. Even as they questioned her on her intentions, she found herself smiling. Something she had found had become an increasingly rare occurrence.

It wasn't long before she was forced to reset, a severe bout of depression causing her to miss countless chat rooms and then one day she woke up to her third day one.

She had watched shows where things like this had happened. The main heroine needed to satisfy some set course and every time she strayed she was sent back to the start. She soon figured out that the path was supposed to be Yoosung as he got more attached to her. Every time she made him happy, she stayed longer. She didn't mind, Yoosung was her friend. Even if she couldn't love him the way he loved her, it would be okay if this was what was meant to happen.

But then, even as she reached an ending where she thought that whatever gods were forcing her through this would be satisfied with, it was back to day one and her next task was Jaehee. The skeptic woman with an adoration for Zen and practical outlook. Another person she grew to care for deeply as the woman opened up to her. As she struggled to make her happy and eventually succeeded, content to serve coffee one day and then next morning waking up to start it all over again.

Zen. He was next. She didn't know how she knew which person she was supposed to choose. She just did. It was almost like there was some inaudible voice telling her what to do and say, a hand moving her like a game piece along the correct path. Zen was good looking, the kind of guy that she could have seen herself having a crush on in her middle school days. Even then he did say some things that made her heart skip. He was interesting, not only was her task to make him happy but, to do it with another girl getting in the way. But, she did it. It was pointless. All her work led to her reading the same texts before she knew it.

The die that seemed to decide who was next had landed on Jumin. He surprised her in more ways than one. His love for her was more intense than the others that she had experienced, so much that it almost scared her at times. However, she simply went through the motions once she knew what they were. After all, the moment she had completed her task it would all be ripped away from her. She was right. It hurt less this time, to have a life, a future yanked away like a carpet beneath her feet.

And now. Here she was with the final chapter. The final task.

Seven.

Even knowing what he was going to say, his words always brought a smile to her face, a warmth to her heart that some cruel god had stolen. Her heart still sped up when she remembered he watched her from the cameras in the house. She was so close. If the pattern stayed true, this would be the last time.

' _What will happen to me...when this is finished?_ '

The thought floated around endlessly in her mind. Would she be allowed to live happily or would this cycle never end? Would she never see an end? The thought terrified her.

It had hurt having her happiness taken away the four previous time with her dear friends but, with Seven...she was almost positive that it would break her. If she tasted a true happiness by his side only to have to pretend they had never met once more...could she even do something like that?

But she did. She had to. It was her task, she selfishly told herself. Really, she just wanted to cling to each second she could hear his voice, that she could see the words he had sent her.

Each day passed normally, the events falling just where they were supposed to. Then came the day where Unknown was supposed to break in. Where Seven would come. The day where she would see him and want to hold him, to tell him that she loved him and that everything would be okay. But, she couldn't. There was no way. If Seven came, she wouldn't be able to do this. If she saw him before her, his face filled with worry, his eyes deep with a sadness that he didn't know she understood, she would stay and go through with everything. She would reach the end.

Pressing on his name in her contacts, his current picture staring back at her, she held the phone to her ear. Her heart raced as the phone rang but, it soon broke away to the recorded message of his voicemail. The brunette let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. He didn't pick up which meant that he wasn't watching. He wouldn't know.

Carefully yet quickly, she walked to the door, fearful that her phone would ring as she reached for the knob and turned it. However, the technology in her pocket stayed silent as the wind and sun hit her face. It didn't make a single peep as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. Not a single message as she walked down the same path that she had taken when she had first come here. Still her body was tense, each blink done with fear that she would wake up again on that same first day when they opened again.

Yet, even as she steps into the apartment she hadn't seen in what felt like forever, nothing changed. Everything stayed the same.

If this was the only way, then this was the path that she would take. There wasn't anyway her heart could take whatever ending there was if it meant that it would be stolen away again.

This was the choice that had to be made.

-

It hadn't taken long for messages to come streaming in, from Seven mainly at first. He called so many times. Each time leaving a voice mail. They started out playful, very Seven like. Each one almost brought a smile to her face.

"Excuse me miss. There seems to be a princess who has gone missing from her tower...oh! Maybe her prince climbed the walls and whisked her away. Is something like that really possible? ...Wait, what would that make me in this story? I guess I would be the princess's dragon that guards her tower? Roar! Princess! Please return to the tower before your dragon gets too lonely!"

"This tower is so lonely...did the princess run away because she was lonely? How tragic...what a poor lonely princess... the dragon promises to spend more time keeping her from getting lonely. If the princess has made a snack run, she should make sure to let Dragon know next time. Or just wait and he will get what she needs...ah! I'm an idiot. You called me before, was that why? Alright. I'll wait patiently in the tower. Come back safely please. Your dragon will starve if you are away too long."

"Has the princess gotten lost on the way? Maybe the dragon should search for her...it is taking quite a while and it's hard for a dragon who's only purpose is to look after his princess to not know where she is. Please don't feel embarrassed to call for your loyal guardian if you need help finding your way home. Bye bye!"

"I'm probably being paranoid, it's possible you left your phone at Rika's or that you have your hands full of groceries and got lost so you can't call me back but, I can't help but imagine the worst. Did some evil knight take you away? Were you abducted by aliens? I can't help but think these ridiculous things. So...please, call me and laugh at my silly thoughts. This is a one time offer where you can make fun of me all you want without any payback!"

His voice trembled despite the way he tried his best to make it silly. It shook her heart, reminding her of his bread crumbs. Was she breaking him again? Would it be better this way? Even if she made him happy...it wouldn't last.

"MC...where are you? I.. It's so late. It's dark outside... surely by now you would have checked your phone if you were lost. It is on so I know it hasn't died... could it be that I did something wrong? If that's the case then you can be mad at me but, please come back so I know you are safe...or at least talk to one of the others so that I can be sure you are okay...please. I'll have one of the others call...please pick up for them... please...please..."

Minutes after he left that voicemail, another name popped up on her phone. Jumin. She let the phone ring. He too left a voice mail.

"Hello, I apologize for calling you so late but, I do so at Luciel's request. He has informed me that you left a few hours ago and haven't been answering his phone calls. Luciel tends to act strangely and can upset others without realizing but, I hope you can forgive whatever he has done. The two of you seem to get along very well. If you are stranded somewhere, please let me know and I'll send Driver Kim to pick you up. If going back to Rika's is too painful right now, I can ask him to bring you here for the night. Even if it gets late, you can call and I will answer. Don't worry about waking me up, I have to stay up late any way for a project. That is all I have to say for now. Good bye."

Oh Jumin. He had always been reliable. No matter who she was tasked with helping, he was always reliable and though seemingly cold, he did care. She hoped he wouldn't stay up too late waiting for her call since it wouldn't be coming.

Seven called once more about ten minutes after she had listened to Jumin's voicemail.

"I don't want to invade your privacy any more than I already have but, it's so hard to not track your phone...thinking things like that is probably what made you run away. I thought that I was your dragon but, was I really the wicked witch, sealing you away...keeping you locked away in a cage so that you couldn't see the sky... or are you hurt somewhere, wishing for someone to come save you will I sit here and feel sorry for myself? What am I supposed to do?"

"I couldn't stop myself. It's like my fingers just started moving on their own. It says your phone's location hasn't changed in hours. I looked up the address you are at..it is under your name...does that mean...did you go there on purpose? Did you run out of clothes and go back for more? Was it tiresome and you fell asleep? A sleeping princess...should I send Zen to wake you? A prince's kiss is supposed to wake a sleeping princess...right? Giving out your address though...it wouldn't be right. My head feels so knotted like a cat has been playing with my thoughts...such a naughty kitty...go play with your toys...I should go sort my thoughts out...please give someone a call when your sleeping curse wears off..."

He didn't call for a while after that. In fact, her phone remained silent until around three in the morning when received a call that she answered without meaning to. His voice filled her ears as she held the phone up.

"MC...? Has your curse worn off...? ...I see, so you really aren't speaking to me. Well, I'm just glad to know that you are okay enough to pick up. I was so worried that I couldn't focus on working all day...Miss Vanderwood wouldn't stop scolding me for staring off into space or watching my phone all day. You got me in a lot of trouble, you know! I'll forgive you though... MC can you see the stars right now. They look so dim tonight...or is that just my feelings reflecting in them?"

She stood up sleepily and walked to the window. He was right, the stars did seem especially faded that night as she looked up at them.

"Oh! Oh! Did you see!? There was a shooting star! Did you make a wish? Quickly make one now and I will too!"

All she wished was to be able to live a life with him by her side without fear of losing him.

"Did you finish? I wonder what you wished...I wished for a never ending supply of Honey Buddha Chips!" He let out a laugh that soon lost any happiness in it as it faded. "That's a lie...I wished that you would come back...I guess my heart couldn't help wishing for something so selfish." His tone was soft and his voice sounded almost pained.

"Ahhh! Now my curiosity is burning about your wish...I bet you wished for something weird huh? I hope you didn't use it on something boring like money or fame! Especially when that is something so easy to-"

"Luciel."

His words caught in his throat. The girl wondered what had surprised him more; her speaking, her using that name, or the cold tone she used.

"You startled me! I thought you were giving me the silent treatment and then you went and called me that. My heart is racing fast now! You should hear how fast it is pounding! Should I-"

"Luciel," she said more forcefully, cutting him off again. "Stop."

He was silent for a couple moments, if it wasn't for his soft breathing in her ear, she would have thought he hung up. After a couple of moments he laughed a little.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I was babbling a bit."

"No. Stop this. Stop calling. Stop leaving voicemails. Stop sending Jumin to call me. Just stop this. I don't want to talk to you...to any of you. I don't want to go back. Do you want to know what I wished for? I wished that I had never met you. I wished that you would leave me alone and let me live my life. I wished...that you could get the hint that you are just being a bother." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she said these cold words. However, her voice stayed even.

"I see...I didn't realize you felt that way..." his voice was filled with emotion. It carved into her heart like a steak knife. He let out a shaky breath before speaking again. "If that's the case then please forget about me. Forget about us all if it's easier. I'll tell the others. Please answer their questions if they have any...If I say it they might not believe me." His voice was strained, like he was trying to keep his emotions in check. "Good bye, MC.." he said, his voice cracking a little. Then, he hung up.

His timing was perfect as MC's even breaths became shuddering whimpers as she dropped her phone in favor of covering her tear stained face.

"Why..Why couldn't you have given up sooner?" She sobbed into the empty room.

She was trying to save him. Save him from a pointless happiness. Save him from being stuck in the same loop as her. Save them all. No. She was lying again. She was just trying to save herself. She was pathetic. She just couldn't be happy with a temporary happiness. Not even for him. She was too weak.

Too weak.

-

The messages were endless. Why wouldn't they stop? Seven was right. They hadn't believed him. Or maybe it was that they didn't want to believe him. Either way, it was painful.

Yoosung's voicemails were hard to listen to. His tearful, sad voice filled her ears. He sounded so confused. So hurt. She didn't blame him. First Rika. Now her. People just kept leaving him. It was hard to not pick up his calls. To tell him that it wasn't his fault. That it was her own choice. However, no matter how much it made her heart ache, she still listened. She almost felt compelled to do so.

Almost as much as she felt compelled to read the chat rooms. Even after a week she still read them. Zen and Jumin were at each other's throats more than usual. Each blaming the other for her absence. Zen said that Jumin's cold attitude made her feel unwelcome, Jumin insisting it was Zen's constant flirtation that made her uncomfortable.

They were both wrong. She didn't mind either. It made them who they were. She liked who they were. Over time, she had grown to love each of them.

Jaehee was trying to look at the situation logically but, it was clear that she was hurt too. But, she was staying strong. Her calls were always soft, offering an ear or assistance if she were ever to need it. She even offered that if she was feeling too stressed out that she could come over to watch one of her tapes of Zen, telling her it was good for the heart.

Even V made an appearance in her voicemails. He spoke gently, reminding her of an older brother as he told her that it was okay if she couldn't handle the pressure. V apologized for placing so much on her and for not being around to help her out more. MC had always liked V. He was good. Caring. Even now he told her to call her if she ever needed anything. He was so much like Jumin while being so vastly different at the same time.

The only person who never called her was Seven. Her heart was split on this. On one hand, she was glad he wasn't focusing on her. That he wasn't holding onto the hope of her coming back. Yet, at the same time, she wanted more than anything to hear his voice again. She wanted his laughter to grace her ears just one more time. To hear his silly sound effects or play along with his jokes. She wanted him.

A small part of her almost wanted there to be a reset. For this to be the wrong way. She wanted her only option to be to finish it. That way they could forget about all of this and live in their limited happiness. It never did. There was no reset. No more chances. This was it. The only way to keep her selfish heart from shattering into tiny pieces of glass that could never be taped or glued together again. This was what she had to do so that they could all move on with their lives.

So why? Why if this was the only way...did her heart sound like it was cracking apart? Why did this feel like the end of the world?

 

•••••••••••

  
Out of food. She wasn't surprised, she wasn't exactly stocked up to stay in her apartment for weeks on end. So she ran out of food. With a soft sigh, she pulled on her coat and slipped on her shoes before leaving her apartment, walking towards the convenience store that she had always gone to when she forgot to stop at the grocery store. It was terrible but, there were many nights where she had simply grabbed some quick packaged food rather than making a healthy dinner. This was going to be one of those nights.

The walk was short. About ten minutes. She used to pass the time with earbuds playing her favorite songs but, now she just embraced the quiet. Why were the streets so empty tonight? Were they always so empty. She couldn't remember.

A bell attached to the top of the door let out a gentle tinkling noise as she walked in, heading for the aisles. She browsed the options for food that could be made in under ten minutes and settled on some ramen.

She grabbed five packs of various flavors before heading towards the refrigerated section to grab some drinks. As she grabbed two bottles of water and a ginger ale, she heard the soft tinkling of the bell once more. MC adjusted everything in her arms, letting the door closed with a thud in front of her. Once she was sure that nothing would slip from her arms, mentally cursing herself for not having grabbed one of these little black baskets by the door, she pivoted on her heel and took a step forward, directly into someone.

"Crap...crap...crap..." she muttered under her breath as she stared down at the goods she had been holding that were now scattered across the floor.

The person she had walked into gently placed their large hands on her upper arms. "Are you alright? You weren't hurt were you?"

The voice sent a cold chill down through her spine, all of her blood running cold as she slowly looked up. Her eyes met with concerned red ones.

"F-Fine...just gotta...get my things..." she said, looking down quickly as she began picking up her things quickly. As she reached for a bottle of water, another hand grabbed onto it and held it out to her.

"Here. Are you sure you are alright?" Zen asked her.

She couldn't blame him for asking. She probably seemed like a nervous wreck. Her hands were shaking so hard she thought that she might drop everything again.

"Yes, I-I'm... I'm just a huge fan is all," she lied quickly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a look of understanding and joy crossed his handsome features. "You are? That's wonderful! I always love meeting my fans. I guess I probably left a bad first impression making you drop your things," he said with a low chuckle.

MC shook her head. "No! Not at all, don't worry about it. I'll leave now, let you do your shopping in peace. You're probably busy," she said and tried to walk past him but, he gently stopped her.

"I'm never too busy for my fans. Here! Let's take a picture together!" He said, digging out his phone quickly.

Opening her mouth to refuse him, he flashed her an all too familiar charming smile that let her know that he was going to get his way. "Okay."

Zen pulled her to his side and held up the phone, snapping a picture. "Ahh! You look so cute in this photo! We look good together~"

That was a lie. She looked terrible. Her hair was messier than it should be and she had circles under her eyes. However, she simply smiled a little. "Thank you but, next to you I'm sure anyone would look bad," she responded. "I'll get going now. Thank you," she said and quickly made her way to the register, paying for her things and leaving before they could interact anymore.

She knew his voice too well. Could pick it out in a crowd. Same could be said for any of the members of the RFA. It seemed that the reverse wasn't true. Why did that make her heart hurt a little?

-

 **ZEN**  
Ahhh I'm so tired~~~

I got home from rehearsal and went to have a beer but I was completely out...

  
 **Yoosung**  
Maybe that's for the best

Won't drinking ruin your body?

  
 **ZEN**  
Maybe for a normal person but not for me~ <3

Besides, I got to meet a cute fan when I went to get some beer so it was all worth it~

  
 **Yoosung**  
Did you get her number? If you did, you should give it to me!

You get plenty of numbers from cute girls

and you are too busy for a girl right now anyway!

  
 **ZEN**   
No I didn't get her number...

I did take a picture with her though!!

[ZEN has sent an image]

Even without make up she is so naturally pretty!

Though, seems like she is like Yoosung and doesn't sleep enough...

 **Yoosung**  
Woah!

So cute!

I wonder if she is a gamer too?!

Now I really wish you got her number...

Maybe I should find a shooting star or find out when the next meteor shower is so I can wish for a pretty girlfriend like that...

One who will understand by gaming needs!

 **ZEN**  
You should be taking a break from gaming so that you can become the kind of person that attracts pretty girls...

      _707 has entered the chatroom_

 **Yoosung**  
Seven!

You don't think that my gaming habits make me unlikeable to girls, right?!?!

Seven?

 **ZEN**  
Maybe he logged in by accident and hasn't realized it?

Like a butt dial but with a chatroom

 **Yoosung**  
Yeah! That must be it!

SEVEN!

Say something if you are here!

 **707**  
...

 **Yoosung**  
Ah!

So you are here!

What do you think? Do you think a pretty girl like that would ever like me?

 **707**  
No

 **ZEN**  
So honest!

 **707**  
A girl like that could never love anyone.

 **Yoosung**  
Huh?

Why would you say that?

Do you know her?!?

 **ZEN**  
The girl was completely sweet when I met her...

A bit shy but, that's to be expected

I don't know why you would say something like that Seven...

 **707**  
That girl...

is MC...

 **Yoosung**  
EH?!?!?!?!?!

 **ZEN**  
No way!

I've heard her voice before! In calls!

I surely would have recognized it!

 **707**  
You guys have never seen her so you wouldn't know...

But I am certain...

So if you see her again just walk the other way.

We are just a burden to her.

 **ZEN**  
Shouldn't I try to talk to her if I see her again?!?

 **Yoosung**  
Yeah!

Ask her why she left!

And convince her to come back!

 **707**  
She won't.

 **ZEN**  
If you truly believe her then why haven't you deleted her from the messenger?

 **707**  
V.

He wanted me to leave her in case she changed her mind.

If it was up to me I already would have deleted her.

From the messenger and our memories..

That's all I wanted to say...

          _707 has left the chatroom_

 **Yoosung**  
Gah!

How could he just say something like that and leave?

But...is that really

MC?

 **ZEN**  
I don't know...

I feel confused...

If I keep frowning so much I'm going to ruin my looks... I should go and sort out my emotions...

Bye

        _ZEN has left the chatroom_

 **Yoosung**  
I guess I should too

But first...

MC...if you are still reading these...

We miss you.

Seven may be saying harsh things but, I think it's just because he misses you the most.

Do you miss us too?

Or were we really just a burden for you?

I guess there is no way to know right now...

If you do decide to come back though

We'll all be waiting with open arms!

Make sure to sleep well and eat three good meals a day! It's important to take care of yourself!

      _Yoosung has left the chatroom_

 

 

 


	2. One Day At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Suicide mention. Nothing too graphic and it is VERY brief. If you are sensitive to these topics then please make sure you are in a good headspace to read this if you choose to. If you aren't able to and still want to know what happens, I can either give you a safe spot to read to and then pick up from or I can give a quick chapter recap for you in the comments below.

A soft glow illuminated her face, her eyes closed as if when she opened them everything would be okay. But, as the chocolate colored orbs were exposed to the blue light, it was all the same.

They spoke of her less now. She was slowly fading out of their lives almost as if she had never been there to begin with. Yoosung stopped writing her messages in case she happened to read the chats, which she did, every last word, over and over, and Zen never spoke again about the picture he had taken with her. She wondered if he had deleted it. It wasn't a very good picture anyways.

V had announced that they were still going to hold the party, not wanting to further plummet the mood of the group.

That seemed to raise their spirits, at least a little bit.

Or maybe it was just providing them a distraction from her betrayal. Either way, she was glad that they would still be getting to host the party.

Jaehee had taken over most of the planning with the funds and executive overseeing of Jumin. Yoosung was eager to help as well with as much as he could. Zen apologized frequently to Jaehee that he couldn't do more and tried his best to get guests. He was doing pretty well, she had to admit. Not that she was all that surprised. Few people could resist his charm.

Then, as usual, there was Seven.

He had slowly began returning to his goofy and playful facade, making jokes at Yoosung or Jumin's expense, complaining about work in the most dramatic fashion possible, excitedly talking about his precious babies. He almost seemed completely normal.

Almost.

Had she not seen his cold shift on her previous reset, oh how long ago that felt, she might have believed it.

Yet, his words echoed in her head. Telling her that the him he was in the chatroom was all an act. Pushing her so desperately away.

While she hadn't been able to pick up on it before, she could see the act now. The forced positivity followed by occasional messages that made her worried about him followed by more jokes. He was hurting. Right now, the mask he insisted upon was real and stuck on so tightly she feared it would never come off.

Even if she tried to go back now, it would be too late. He would never accept her apologies.

'Force a reset.'

That was right. She could always force one. She knew how. She had done it before.

Not that it was something completely pleasant or anything that she wanted to relive. Cold metal, stinging pain, warm sticky blood, a world darkening only to brighten again on day one.

She could reset.

'For what? So that you can selfishly cling to him for a little bit longer? The end will be the same. You'll get scared and run away again.'

She buried her face in her arms, warm hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she pulled her arms away so that she could see the caller ID. Which of her dear friends was it this time?

Surprise crossed her features when she saw the name on the screen. She clicked accept and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

"Shouldn't a daughter call her father more often?" A deep voice met her ears, stern yet gentle.

She bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty. "Sorry father. I've been a bit distracted recently."

"Is something troubling you?"

"No! Not at all. You know me, I get distracted easily." MC wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

He sighed in relief. "Well that's good. Your mother and I worry about you, you know," he tells her.

"I know. I'll make sure to call you guys more from now on."

"We were intending on visiting you soon, I have some business near you."

"You say that like plans have changed," she mused, curious about what was the point of him telling her.

MC could practically hear the smile in his voice. "You always were perceptive. You get that from me." He laughed. "Things have changed. I have a big meeting that I can't miss out on, which is why I'd like to ask you to attend an event in my place."

She groaned a little. "Is it going to be some boring dinner where everyone is talking about business?"

It wouldn't have been the first time attending that sort of event. She often did when she was younger. Then she attended even more when she was with Jumin. Somehow, he had managed to keep that bearable for her, noticing when she was bored and turning his attention to her. Always so considerate of her. Her heart ached a little.

"No, no. It's a charity event, but I've heard good things from colleagues who have attended in the past. It's very exclusive so I don't want to pass up the opportunity," he told her. "Please, do this for me."

A small sigh slipped past her lips. "Fine, fine. Just send me the address and maybe some extra money to buy something nice to wear?" She asked.

Really, she probably would just keep the money and wear one of her old dresses but, didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"I'll have all the information you need sent to you. I've also had a dress shipped to you. We were going to give it to you when we saw you. It would be a shame if it was wasted."

"If you already sent the dress then that meant you knew I would say yes...how?" She asked.

He laughed. "Because you are such a good daughter."

Well, it wasn't as if she really could say no with how much her parents did for her. This was the least that she could do in return. A couple hours of boredom was the least of her worries right now.

"Right, right," she laughs but, it sounds forced to her own ears.

Part of her wanted to confide in him, but there wasn't anyway that he could understand. He would probably try to get her professional help if she told him what she was going through right now. They would all think that she was crazy.

"I've got to go now, father. Tell mother that I love her, okay?"

He grunted in affirmation. "Okay. Be good."

With that, she hung up and let out a long sigh. The phone was dropped onto her chest with a full thud.

If she was going somewhere to represent her father then that meant that she actually had to take care of herself until the day of the event. After all, it would be bad if she showed up with dark circles and unhealthily pale skin.

She heard her phone vibrate and new that it was her father sending her the details of the event she was supposed to go to.

God, she hated these kinds of things.

It wasn't like she knew much about her father's business. Or at least not enough to feel confident answering questions about it. She truthfully could tell you more about C&R International than she could her father's business. Then all of the repetitive small talk was painful.

People asking about her life plans, whether or not she had her eye on any marital partners, how she should meet their sons. All of it was so draining. Especially since she hadn't had the time to even consider those things. Why would she when her future seemed impossible to reach?

Well, not anymore.

She guessed that she should probably start thinking about that stuff.

When the telltale sound of a chat room opening cut through the silence, she instinctually reached out for her phone before dropping her hand.

No. She couldn't afford to keep thinking about them when she had her father's image on the line to worry about.

So for at least until after the event, her pity party was on hold and she wasn't going to read any chat messages or listen to any voicemails. Maybe that would be the best for her in the end as well. Maybe this was what she needed to move on.

She would move on.

  
\----

  
Moving on sucked. It meant waking up early and eating a healthy breakfast before going out for exercise. It meant ignoring every chatroom sound and pretending that she had never met the people who consumed her every waking thought. It meant going to sleep early and not obsessing over old chats and voicemails.

It was hard.

She almost missed her terrible schedule.

Living like this, like she was okay, made her feel like she was somehow betraying the RFA.

It felt unfair to her that she had hurt them and was going about her day as if it had never even happened. At least when they saw her before she had seemed like a complete mess. If they saw her now, they would think that she had moved on.

She hadn't.

She still ached for them every single day.

She wanted to call them and beg for forgiveness.

Tell them that she was an idiot and that she couldn't be without them.

Not after so long of her life being about nothing but them. About making them happy and choosing right. It was still hard to believe that this was the correct choice. Every time she woke up, she was surprised to learn that time had passed. That she hadn't been thrown back to that first day.

Disappointed too.

But the days ticked on.

Her father's gift had arrived.

The dress was lovely. It was a beautiful shade of red that she knew would pop against her skin. Despite her lack of enthusiasm for the event itself, she did look forward to wearing the dress.

In the days leading up to the event, her dark circles had disappeared completely and a couple of skin treatments had left her skin glowing and soft.

Just like everything was okay.

On the day of, she pulled the gorgeous dress on and covered her glowing skin with a thin layer of makeup. She curled the ends of her hair loosely and pulled back some of her hair, tying it half up with a white ribbon.

When she looked into the mirror, she smiled. A practiced and overly thought out smile. It was polite, but not stiff or timid. Sweet, but not flirty. So carefully measured to make a good impression.

Her father had offered to rent her a limo for the occasion, but she assured him that she could just get a cab. He ignored her. So now there was a limo patiently waiting outside her apartment as she practiced how to be a person.

"Okay. I can do this. It's not that hard. I attended more events than I can count with Jumin. This time I'm just doing it on my own. It won't be that hard."

Those words repeated over and over.

It would be okay. She could do it.

The drive was quiet. The limo driver didn't say a word to her. She was grateful for that. It allowed her to keep her headspace as they pulled up to the front of the event. She took slow deep breaths as the driver got out, walking around and opening her door.

'This is no different than before. Jumin is just running a little bit late with a business meeting and wants me to go in on time for the sake of appearances. I'll only be on my own for a short time and then he'll come sweeping in and I'll have some support.'

The silly fantasy made the task of getting out of the car less daunting. It made her steps confident as she approached the entrance, aware of the reporters but ignoring them outside of that pleasant practiced smile.

Her smile dropped a little once she was inside of the venue, no longer worried about cameras capturing her. She allowed her eyes to scan the other guests who were getting checked in by someone who she was unable to see over the heads of everyone else. A little waiting was fine by her. It gave her more time to relax herself..

One by one. They moved forward. Shuffled steps and carefully maintained personal space. All the while, MC glanced down at her phone.

It had been silent today.

Even though she hadn't been reading the chatrooms, she was at least aware of when they were opening up. Not a single one had opened up today.

Were they okay?

No. Not the time to worry. She couldn't think about them today. Tomorrow she would let herself catch up on everything that she had missed. Today was for her father.

She looked up as a voice spoke to her, pulling her attention to the fact that she was now being checked into the event.

"For the sake of keeping track of everyone in attendance, I would like to ask if you would sign your name here," a familiar voice instructed, referring to an open book before her.

MC's eyes met the woman's, soaking in her professional demeanor. Slight panic filled her.

Would she recognize her?

Thankfully, it didn't seem as if she realized as she patiently watched MC write her name into the book before thanking her and wishing for her to have an enjoyable time.

If Jaehee was here then...that meant that this wasn't just any event...it was the party.

She walked forward, not wanting to hold up the process despite the whirlwind going on in her thoughts. Part of her felt like she was going to be sick. The world around her faded out, barely keeping herself from hyperventilating.

By running away she hadn't changed her fate. She still ended up at this party. Somehow fate entangled her within it's web, leading her back to the RFA through whatever means it had at its disposal.

MC was still just a puppet in this horrible game that they had been thrown into.

Her choices didn't matter.

Nothing she did mattered.

It would all end the same.

With her and the RFA.

No.

All she had to do was just avoid them for the rest of the night. Jaehee hadn't recognized her so the others probably would either. After all, they had seen a picture of her where she looked so much different then now.

Well except for Seven.

Always the exception.

She would have to take special care to avoid him for a variety of reasons. The most obvious being that he would recognize her, but she also didn't trust her self control when he was involved. If she saw him, would she be able to control her emotions? That was something she didn't want to find out.

Avoiding them was like a carefully thought out dance, natural movements taking her out of the line of sight of Yoosung and strategic words getting her out of a conversation where she was encouraged to speak with Jumin. Her steps were flawless. She managed to avoid every single one of them while still representing her father, talking him up to those who seemed like they could be beneficial.

More than once, she had to laugh it off as people suggested that she should meet their son, insisting that she wasn't interested in a relationship right now.

Really, she didn't think she ever would be if it wasn't with a certain red head.

Speaking of...she hadn't seen him once. Fate seemed be on her side for the first time in a very long time. Not even a glimpse of him.

Pulling herself away from a conversation, she walked towards the bathroom, needing a moment alone to breathe. Just a moment or two to herself and then she would be okay. How much longer did she have to stay here anyways, she wondered as she fixed her hair in the mirror (that it was really messed up). Probably not too much longer before she could leave without it being considered rude.

Out of habit, she washed off her hands before unlocking the door and walking out.

A small gasp left her lips when a hand grabbed her by her wrist, dragging her back into the room before spinning her so her back was pressed against the  door, her wrist and the hand restraining it beside her head, another hand not belonging to her on the other side.

She looked up at her captor, wide brown eyes meeting golden ones. They were narrowed at her with an unreadable emotion in them.

"What do you think you are doing here?" His voice was low, dangerous.

Still, her stomach knotted and her heart raced. Her mouth felt like it had gone completely dry in an instance. Shakily, she let out a breath, his name on the tip of her tongue, rolling off naturally.

"Seven..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for sure just a chapter for the sake of progressing the plot and getting me to the point where I want to be so that I can inflict more suffering on you all. 
> 
> I do feel like there are some pretty sad topics here in this chapter though, mainly one that a lot of mystic messenger players have likely experienced which is trying to go back to living like a normal human being when your life has revolved around these characters for potentially months only to have nothing left when you have finished playing every route. 
> 
> I am planning for max suffering in the next chapter which will be the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments down below! They always make my day and inspire me to write more ^^


End file.
